De regreso al Inframundo
by Ally Snape Quinn
Summary: Hermione es una demonio - sirviente de Serafall Leviatan, tras una batalla contra Shalba Belcebu ha sido hechizada quitandole sus recuerdos y sus poderes, 20 años después tras la muerte de Belcebu recupera sus poderes y recuerdos llevándola a intentar regresar a su lugar a donde pertenece, el inframundo.
1. Chapter 1

**De regreso al inframundo.**

**Capitulo 1: Sueños**

Tras el termino de la segunda guerra mágica todo volvía a su normalidad, se respiraba un aire tranquilizante que no se ha sentido en mucho tiempo, los únicos dolores de cabeza que quedaba eran los Mortifagos prófugos y sobre todo Bellatrix Lestrange. A pesar de que la guerra finalizo con la caída del señor tenebroso, Bellatrix juro vengar a su señor, los aurores ante esta amenzada la están buscando arduamente por todo el mundo magico, el trio de oro regreso a la escuela un año después de que fuese reconstruida, las cuatro casas volvían a su estado natural aunque con pocos alumnos debido a la guerra, la profesora McGonagall se convirtió en la nueva directora y el profesor Snape regreso al castillo tras la declaración de Harry y la de Dumbledore desde su retrato.

Todo lo malo que estuvo pasando en el mundo mágico quedaba en el pasado junto a las preocupaciones que se sentían en el ambiente, o eso creía Hermione cuando hace dos noches comenzó a tener sueños extraños, aquella noche al no poder conciliar el sueño decidió dar un paseo por el castillo, llegando hasta la torre de Astronomía, mientras veía el cielo estrellado, encismada en sus pensamientos, no se percato de unos pasos que se dirigían a ella, una mano toco su hombro haciéndola sobresaltar sacando su varita en el proceso y apuntando una vez que se giro hacia aquel sospechoso - Baje la varita, Señorita Granger. - exigió el jefe de la casa de las serpientes saliendo de las sombras.

- Profesor Snape - dijo la ojimiel suspirando con tranquilidad al ver a su profesor.

- Que está haciendo en este lugar?... no es propio de usted evadir las reglas - dijo el profesor mirando con reproche a la leona.

- Yo… lo siento, profesor… es solo que no podía dormir - confeso Hermione mirando a Snape.

- Esa es su excusa? … creo que se está quedando sin ideas, Señorita Granger - replico el profesor alzando una ceja a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

- No, señor, no son excusas, es la verdad… hace dos noches que tengo el mismo sueño que me causa pavor al despertarme, después de eso no puedo dormir bien - declaro la castaña con un tono de preocupación.

Severus al ver a su alumna en aquel estado se percato de inmediato que le estaba diciendo la verdad - _Granger jamás mentiría con su estado de salud, efectivamente se ve trasnochada y asustada… jamás la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando lucho contra Lestrange_ - pensó el pelinegro antes de preguntar - Que es lo que se muestra en su sueño, Señorita Granger?

La castaña al escuchar a su profesor suspiro forzadamente y cerró los ojos realizando una pequeña mueca - Estoy en una habitación totalmente oscura lo único que la ilumina es una esfera de fuego y en el centro de esta esfera estoy yo… tras el fuego hay una persona que me dice "Aquí es donde perteneces Hermione" - relato con tristeza en su voz mientras observaba la reacción de su profesor que la miraba sorprendido.

- Ya veo, quizás tenga relación con la maldición Cruciatus que Bellatrix le impuso… de todas formas tendré que investigar un poco mas - dijo el pelinegro sacando su varita y apuntando a la castaña -Legeremens - pronuncio el hechizo entrando a la mente de la prefecta de la casa de los leones. Una vez dentro fijo su mirada al centro de la oscura habitación donde lo único que la iluminaba era el fuego que Hermione le describió - _Entonces es cierto… bien, si rodeo el fuego me encontrare con la persona que le habla a Granger_ - pensó el profesor caminando hacia el fuego y rodeándolo a su vez, encontrándose momentos después con la silueta de una mujer - Así que si es Bellatrix - dijo en voz alta el profesor acercándose hacia aquella misteriosa persona, hasta que paro de golpe sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que no era quien creía - _N-no puede ser_ - pensó sorprendido al llegar al lado de esa misteriosa persona - Granger - pronuncio el profesor al ver a la castaña mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción el fuego que rodeaba a una Hermione asustadiza - _Es ella misma… pero cómo es posible_? - pensó a la vez que salía de la mente de la ojimiel mirándola con extrañez - Que _diablos está ocurriendo?_ - pensó antes de decirle - Investigare un poco más en la sección prohibida… vuelva su sala común, señorita Granger- dijo el pelinegro intentando volver a su postura normal.

- Si, profesor Snape - contesto la castaña caminando hacia la escalera de caracol.

- Señorita Granger - llamo Severus segundos después.

- Sí, señor? - pregunto curiosa una vez que se giro nuevamente hacia su profesor.

- Pregúntele a la persona de su sueño, que es lo quiere - le dijo el pelinegro mirando a la castaña que asintió con un poco de preocupación antes de marcharse. Una vez solo se volteo a mirar el cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas - Espero no haberme equivocado al haberle dicho eso a Granger - pensó el profesor suspirando con resignación.

* * *

Hace unos días en el inframundo se desato una intensa batalla contra la brigada del Khaos, las primeras noticias que recibieron los cuatro reyes demonios fue que Shalba Belcebú secuestro un chico de la facción de los Heroes torturándolo hasta hacerlo llegar al Balance Breaker, esparciendo grandes monstruos por las ciudades del inframundo, lo que más les impacto ante lo relatado por Rias fue el hecho de que Issei Hyuodou, el dragón emperador rojo no volvió, solo regreso su pieza maligna y que solo regreso sus piezas malignas junto al cuerpo sin vida de Shalba, la cuarta reina demonio al escuchar sobre la muerte de Belcebú, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, dándose esperanzas para encontrar a su querida amiga y sierva que lucho y se sacrifico por ella.

Han pasado dos días y Serafall no perdía esa esperanza, en ese instante estaba luchando contra uno de los más grandes monstruos que se esparcieron por la ciudad, lo congelo y lo destrozo segundos después , luego de unos instantes sintió a alguien acercarse a ella y se giro para ver a uno de sus peones inclinándose ante ella - Serafall-sama.

- Si? - respondio la reina demonio sonriendo mientras movía su báculo con la estrella en una punta.

- Hemos recibido noticias de que el Dragón Emperador rojo ha regresado y que derroto a Cao - Cao

La reina demonio que se viste como una chica mágica sonrió ante lo dicho por su peón - Gracias por contarme esto - dijo con alegría tocando la estrella de su báculo.

- Issei es fiel al igual que tu… quizás con su poder de atraer el corazón de los fuertes, regreses tal y como me lo prometiste - pensó la pelinegra sacando un relicario de su bolsillo y abriéndolo segundos después mirando la foto en la que salía abrazando de forma fraterna a una chica castaña que sonreía alegremente - Donde estarás, Hermione? - pensó Serafall con melancolía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos Recobrados**

**POV Hermione**

Tras haber dejado la torre de Astronomía, camine sin rumbo por el castillo hasta que por fin llegue a la torre Gryffindor en donde comencé a percatarme que algo dentro de mí no estaba bien y no era exactamente por el sueño que he estado teniendo, si no que algo me impulsa a querer recordar algo que alguna vez extravié pero aún no sé qué es… bueno, quizás hare caso a las palabras del profesor Snape y averiguare que es lo que quiere de mi… siento que será más fácil de este modo… quizás es tiempo de encarar mis temores... bien… aquí vamos.

**Fin POV Hermione.**

Al llegar a su habitación la castaña fijo su mirada en sus compañeras de cuarto que dormían plácidamente, camino intentando no despertarlas y se acostó en su cama esperando la decisión que tomo no fuese una mala decisión, tras largos minutos el sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo, quedando profundamente dormida y al mismo tiempo despertando en una habitación totalmente oscura y rodeada de fuego y tras este la persona que la ha estado llamando, trago saliva con nerviosismo y suspiro antes de disponerse a preguntarle a aquella persona tras el fuego lo que debió preguntar desde el principio - Que es lo que quieres de mí? – pregunto la ojimiel abrazándose a sí misma intentando darse un poco de ánimo.

- Finalmente me has hablado – dijo con simpleza la persona tras el fuego

- R-responde – dijo la castaña con algo de ansiedad.

Hermione pudo observar tras las llamas como aquella persona lanzo una pequeña carcajada antes de decir – Quiero que recuerdes.

- Recordar? – Pregunto atónita la castaña

- Si, recordar… Shalba Belcebú ha muerto, la maldición que te acongojaba se ha roto… es hora de regresar a donde perteneces – dijo la figura acercándose lentamente al fuego.

- _D-de que me está hablando?_ – pensó con algo de temor la castaña al verla acercarse – Quien es Shalba?... De que maldición me estás hablando? – pregunto la castaña armándose de valor.

- Tranquila Hermione… tanto tus poderes como tus recuerdos fueron sellados durante estos veinte años, por aquel hombre que quería asesinar a Serafall, tú lo evitaste y sufriste esa maldición… ahora es tiempo de despertar – dijo la figura quedando a pasos de cruzar el fuego

- _Serafall… donde he escuchado ese nombre? –_ pensó la castaña antes de preguntarle con decisión – Quien eres?

- Quién soy? – Pregunto la figura antes de caminar y quedarse entre las llamas mientras sonreía – Soy tu – dijo la Hermione que apareció tras las llamas.

- No… no puede ser – dijo atónita la castaña mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

La Hermione que esta entre el fuego sonríe aún más al ver la reacción de la castaña antes de poder decirle – Claro que sí, soy tus recuerdos y poderes que están sellados… al ser tan poderosa quedaron vestigios de poder en ti, lo que te llevo a venir hasta esta escuela… Hermione, debes recordar y regresar al lado de Serafall, nuestra ama - dijo ofreciéndole una mano sin dejar moverse de su sitio.

- Lo… lo que me dices e-es cierto? – pregunto la castaña verse a si misma ofreciéndole la mano.

- Claro, no tendría por qué mentirte, yo soy tu… ven, toma mi mano y podrás recobrar tus memorias y tus poderes – dijo con firmeza la castaña que estaba entre el fuego.

Hermione instintivamente se movió hacia adelante alzando su mano para poder tocar la de su otro yo, trago saliva intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo, sin embargo, yo otro yo la motivaba con un gran sonrisa sincera, dio unos cuantos pasos más y tomo su mano, su otro yo sonrió aún más y la acerco a sí misma para abrazarla y decirle al oído – Despierta, torre en llamas – dijo antes de fundirse al igual que el fuego que la rodeaba en Hermione quien cayó al piso de rodillas mientras jadeaba y comenzó a gritar al sentir un gran ardor en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, segundos después se percató que el fuego salía de su pecho iluminando la habitación a la vez que recobraba sus recuerdos que había perdido tras la batalla contra Shalba, se levantó al no sentir más el dolor y fijo su mirada en varios retratos que decoraban la habitación deteniéndose en un cuadro donde aparecía una chica con coletas y un traje negro, sonrió alegremente antes de despertar agitadamente al sentir los movimientos de Ginny para despertarla y verla junto a Lavander que tenían rostros preocupados.

- Estas bien, Mione? – pregunto la pelirroja

- Si, si Gin lo estoy – dijo una vez recobrando el aliento.

- Pues hasta hace unos momentos no lo parecía… estabas gritando mientras dormías… es el mismo sueño que el otro día? – pregunto la rubia mirando a la castaña y a la pelirroja alternamente.

- No… no lo recuerdo – mintió la castaña mientras se levantaba de la cama

- Estas segura, Mione? - pregunto la menor de los Weasley con preocupación.

- Si Gin, tranquila…. Gracias por preocuparse – dijo la ojimiel mientras sonreía antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el baño.

- Esta bien – dijeron ambas chicas mirando a la castaña desaparecer de su vista.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, se acercó hasta el lavamanos y abrió el grifo acercando sus manos y mojarse el rostro varias veces, cerro el grifo mientras se miraba en el espejo aun con su rostro mojado, sonrió con gran alegría al recordar cada recuerdo perdido. Camino un poco hacia atrás mientras secaba sus manos en su pantalón quedando en el centro de la habitación, miro su mano izquierda segundos antes de empuñarla y abrirla nuevamente formando una bola de fuego que se desintegro una vez que la aplasto, sonrió mirando su reflejo en el espejo y dijo a la vez que recordaba el rostro de su ama y amiga – Solo espera un poco más… Serafall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Cambios**

Dos días han transcurrido desde que Hermione recupero lo que habían arrebatado, aquel día estaba en el gran comedor junto a sus amigos comiendo mientras hablaban animadamente, aunque la castaña estaba escuchando a medias y respondía solo "si" o "tienes razón" en algunas ocasiones ya que su mente estaba ocupada pensando en la forma de regresar al inframundo aun sin tener su pieza maligna hasta que una voz preocupada la saco de lo más profundo de sus pensamientos - Mione, estas bien?

- Ah?... ah, sí, Estoy bien Harry, solo estaba pensando en... - dijo la castaña antes de ser interrumpida por Ron.

- En ir a la Biblioteca? - dijo el pelirrojo mientras masticaba

Hermione al verlo hizo una pequeña mueca de asco y pensó antes de decir - _Eso es! la sección prohibida debe tener un libro allá respecto _- Ron, no hables con la boca llena

- Lo siento - dijo después de tragar - Aunque eso no es sorpresa, lo que si fue una sorpresa fue tu sonrisa de... - dijo sin poder terminar la frase el pelirrojo ya que hizo una mueca aguantando el dolor que sentía en su pierna luego de ser pateado por Harry.

- Entonces nos vemos en pociones, Mione? - pregunto el ojiverde sonriéndole a la castaña que asintió con una sonrisa y marcharse después de decir un "Hasta Luego".

Tras perder de vista a Hermione, el pelirrojo miro al ojiverde con una expresión de dolor en su rostro por el golpe - Pero que te pasa?

- No es bueno que le empieces a decir ese tipo de cosas a Mione, si bien es cierto que nos preocupamos por ella también debemos de ser conscientes de que algún día ella nos dirá que es lo que ocurrió que cambio su estado de ánimo tan abruptamente - dijo el pelinegro mirando al pelirrojo que estaba atónito por lo que escuchaba.

- Pero yo solo... - intento responder el guardián de la casa los leones antes de ser interrumpido por su hermana

- Harry tiene razón, Ron, deja darle vueltas al asunto, ella sabe que nos preocupamos por ella, pero no sabe que la cuidaremos desde las sombras, verdad Harry? - pregunto la pelirroja al ojiverde que asintió con una sonrisa.

- Pues será mejor que la vigilen de cerca - dijo una voz que provenía de atrás de los hermanos Weasley.

- Eso es una amenaza, Malfoy? - pregunto el elegido con el entrecejo fruncido

- Por supuesto que no... esta vez venimos en son de Paz, verdad Pansy? - pregunto el rubio mirando a la pelinegra que solo asintió antes de responder.

- Hace unos instantes nos encontramos con Granger en el pasillo que da hacia la biblioteca, siendo sincera la insultamos pero solamente paso por nuestro lado sonriendo, no dijo nada ni siquiera se mostro triste lo que nos resulto extraño... es solo por eso que hemos venido - dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

- Harry, ahora me crees que Hermione nos está ocultando algo? - pregunto con preocupación el pelirrojo mirando a su mejor amigo.

Harry miro segundos después a ambos Slytherin's luego de haber escuchado a Ron - Porque nos lo han dicho? - pregunto algo atónito.

Ambas serpientes se miraron entre si antes de que el rubio confesara - Bueno, ayudaste a mi padre y a mi padrino de no ir a Azkaban así que pensé que sería buena forma de compensarlo.

- _Ya veo... aunque siento que sus intenciones son otras, sin embargo son muy orgullosos como para admitirlo_ - pensó el ojiverde antes de decir - No los ayude por algo a cambio... pero no está mal la idea, gracias chicos. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sincera el pelinegro.

- Bien - dijo conforme el rubio antes de marcharse junto a Pansy.

Luego de verlos marchar Ginny se acerca un poco a Harry y le dice algo disconforme - Estas seguro de confiar en ellos?

- Si, Gin tranquila... confía en mí - dijo sonriendo antes de tomar un poco de zumo de calabaza.

* * *

Sirzechs entro seguido de Grayfia al despacho de Serafall en el castillo Leviathan, el Rey Lucifer fijo su mirada en la reina demonio que estaba haciendo malabares con la punta de su báculo sentada sobre el escritorio, dejo el báculo sobre este para observar a su amigo peli carmesí y a la reina mas fuerte - Como esta todo Sirzechs-chan? - pregunto con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

- Todo se está estabilizando mas rápido de lo que creíamos... pero, hay algo que no lo está y pensamos que sería mas rápido por ser ella - dijo con tranquilidad el rey demonio.

- Lo dices por el regreso de Hermione? - pregunto con una sonrisa la oji violeta

- Si y no, lo que Sirzechs quiere decir es que tendrá dificultades para entrar al inframundo sin su pieza maligna en su interior - respondió Grayfia mirando a Serafall que se puso de pie mientras asentía con una sonrisa y se dirigía hacia una espada de fuego cubierta de hielo.

- Lo sé, es por eso que estoy vigilando esta espada que solamente podemos invocarla ella y yo - dijo antes de girarse con gracia ante el Rey Carmesí y su esposa mientras sonreía despreocupadamente.

- En otras palabras, una vez que recupere todo lo que haya perdido, entrenara hasta incrementar nuevamente su aura e invocarla con más facilidad - dijo Sirzechs acercándose a Serafall que asintió alegremente.

- Estas en lo correcto, Sirzechs-chan, es por esa razón que la he estado vigilando para así rastrear la espada y llegar con más facilidad hasta Hermione - dijo sonriendo la cuarta reina demonio.

- Es un plan ingenioso, sin embargo puede tardar días incluso semanas... Serafall-sama, no puede hacer esto sola - dijo Grayfia mirando a Serafall que solamente sonreía.

- Grayfia tiene razón, contactaremos a Rías y a tu hermana Sona para que nos ayuden a vigilar la espada - dijo el peli carmesí mirando a Serafall.

- Sirzechs, no es necesario - dijo la pelinegra intentando persuadir al rey demonio.

- Claro que si, Grayfia podrías ir a la residencia Hyodou y decírselos a los chicos? - pregunto el rey demonio

- Claro, no hay problema - dijo la reina mas fuerte antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

- Sirzechs, yo... - dijo la reina demonio antes de quedar muda ante el abrazo que le dio el peli carmesí.

- Hermione de seguro regresara, tiene un gran talento que de seguro la ayudara para hallar la forma de regresar muy pronto aquí - dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizante el Rey Lucifer.

- Eso espero - dijo sonriendo la reina demonio mirando nuevamente la espada que estaba prendida en la pared.

* * *

Tras haber abandonado el gran comedor, la castaña se dirigió rápidamente hacia la biblioteca, durante su trayecto se encontró con Malfoy y Parkinson ignorándolos completamente, tras haber llegado a su destino se dirigió con sigilo hacia la sección prohibida donde comenzó a buscar por todas las estanterías algún libro que le ayudase regresar al inframundo, tras varios minutos de búsqueda minuciosa, encontró uno que le podría servir, lo saco con cuidado y miro su tapa sin ningún titulo en especifico, solo decía "Inframundo" con letras rojas, lo abrió y miro las primeras hojas donde leyó en voz alta una frase que salía en ella, "_Te guiare hasta encontrar lo que desees... Te guiare hasta las puertas del inframundo mismo_", sonrió victoriosa mientras cerraba el libro y lo guardaba en su bolso, salió lentamente de la sección prohibida y de la biblioteca para dirigiirse rápidamente hacia las haber abandonado el gran comedor, la castaña se dirigió rápidamente hacia la biblioteca, durante su trayecto se encontró con Malfoy y Parkinson ignorándolos completamente, tras haber llegado a su destino se dirigió con sigilo hacia la sección prohibida donde comenzó a buscar por todas las estanterías algún libro que le ayudase regresar al inframundo, tras varios minutos de búsqueda minuciosa, encontró uno que le podría servir, lo saco con cuidado y miro su tapa sin ningún titulo en especifico, solo decía "Inframundo" con letras rojas, lo abrió y miro las primeras hojas donde leyó en voz alta una frase que salía en ella, "_Te guiare hasta encontrar lo que desees... Te guiare hasta las puertas del inframundo mismo_", sonrió victoriosa mientras cerraba el libro y lo guardaba en su bolso, salió lentamente de la sección prohibida y de la biblioteca para dirigiirse rápidamente hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, no puedo publicar muy seguido debido a mis estudios en la universidad... saludos! :D


End file.
